


Twin Drabbles Twincest edition

by Blackcat42



Series: Special Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Special Word Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles Twincest edition

** Shy **

“ Oh don’t be shy Sunny, give me a kiss” requested Sideswipe after not seeing his twin for a few cycles.

“ Sides control yourself and don’t call me Sunny” shouted Sunstreaker walking out of the room with his twin following behind.

** Adorable **

“ What was that for?” asked Sunstreaker, after Sideswipe had kissed him on the cheek.

“ You are adorable when you are protective” answered Sideswipe lacing his black fingers with his twins golden hand.

“ I’m not” protested Sunstreaker but he gently squeezed his twins fingers.

** Kiss **

“ How about a kiss for your dear brother?” asked Sideswipe, moving closer to his handsome golden twin brother.

“ Slag off or I will punch you in the face plate” said Sunstreaker.

** Like **

“ Admit it Sunny, you like me” sing song Sideswipe.

“ I don’t” insisted Sunstreaker sketching on his data pad.

“ Liar” said Sideswipe moving closer to his brother.

“ I don’t dislike you” amended Sunstreaker.

“ That sounds a lot like a yes” said Sideswipe.

“ Your insufferable” said Sunstreaker unable to hide the smile that was creeping on his face plate.

** End of the World **

“ Okay so let’s say we interfaced. It isn’t the end of the world. Brothers an all that” said Sideswipe looking up to his brother’s face plate.

“ No” breathed Sunstreaker and he sunk further into the berth mattress.

“ It isn’t the end of the world but It’s weird given it is you and I” said Sunstreaker his hands playing with the blanket that covered them. 

** Overcharged  **

“ I still can’t believe you got so overcharged that you started to take off your armour” said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe slowly sipped his cube of low grade while rubbing his helm to ease the CPU ache from the excess charge from the high grade.

“ I’m glad you got a laugh out of it” mumbled Sideswipe.

“ Sorry but it was very amusing” said Sunstreaker, “ besides I liked it very much”. 

** Think **

“ What makes you think I’m interested in you like that?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Because I’m handsome and charming” replied Sideswipe taking Sunstreaker’s hand and kissing it.

“ I bet you would like to think so” snorted Sunstreaker pulling away his hand away and taking a cloth to wipe off the smudge on his hand.

“ I know so” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and walked away. 

** Quick **

“ What are you” Sideswipe tried to ask after being grabbed by the arm and dragged into a storage closet. He came face to face with Sunstreaker who was smiling and pressing their bodies together.

“ Sunstreaker the next time you want a quick kiss between shifts, use your words like a normal bot” said Sideswipe.

“ Were is the fun in that?” asked Sunstreaker pressing his lips to his brothers. 

** Feeling **

“ By Primus, I have missed you Sunny” said Sideswipe catching his brother’s fist.

“The feeling is not a mutual feeling. What do you want Sides” asked Sunstreaker breaking free from Sideswipe’s hold and crossing his arms.

“ Right now. I wouldn’t mind a kiss” said Sideswipe cheekily.

“ You’re unbelievable” said Sunstreaker. 

** Tired **

“ Hey Sunny. Do you ever get tired” asked Sideswipe.

“ Tired of what” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Tired of carrying that enormous head of yours. Your ego is so big, I question how you’re able to fit it through the doorways” said Sideswipe.

“ Hilarious Sides. You know that’s not my only head that’s enormous” commented Sunstreaker.

“ Wow Sunny I never knew you could be so crude” said Sideswipe.

** Checking **

“ Did I just catch you checking me out” asked Sideswipe with a smile.

“As if I would” replied Sunstreaker with crossed arms and looking disinterested.

“A bot can dream” said Sideswipe as Sunstreaker gave him a smile in return.

** Grope **

“ Hey Sunny. Why do you want to see me?” asked Sideswipe, “ It wasn’t to get me drunk and grope me was it”

“ No Sides it wasn’t. If I wanted to grope you, it wouldn’t happen here” said Sunstreaker cleaning the paint from his fingers from his latest painting in his art studio.

“ Besides why would I touch your dirty finish” asked Sunstreaker.

“ You never know strange things could happen” said Sideswipe. 


End file.
